Come On Down!
by Turn on the Bright Lights
Summary: The Avatar universe is starring on "The Price Is Right!" Who will win big and who will go home with nothing but memories? Careful, you won't always win what you expect... --Chapter Two Preview Up--
1. Season 1, Episode 1

* * *

"Avatar: The Price Is Right"

* * *

_Production #1_

**From the studios of Ancient China comes television's most exciting one chapter game show, where contestants play for fabulous prizes! And here's our first four contestants: Aang! **-comes down all excited, high-fiving anyone who stuck there hand out from the audience-... **Princess Yue! **-makes a graceful descendance to the... umm... podium thing (?)- ...**The Cabbage Guy!** -literally jumps about 3 feet in the air and runs down, cabbage in hand- ...**and Princess Azula! **-walks down triumphantly while the whole crowd boos**. Come on down! You're the next contestants on "The Price Is Right!" **

**And** **here's the star of "The Price Is Right," Uncle Iroh! -**crowd cheers-

"Alright, welcome to 'The Price Is Right.' Now, let's get on to the show. Mike and Brian, what's our first item up for bids today?"

**Our first prize is this lovely new Sakura Area Rug! Yes, this rug was made in the Fire nation and best of all, it's flame-resistant.**

"Yes, it's a beautiful exotic rug. It will go to one of you who bids the closest to the actual retail price without going over. Aang, how much do you bid?," asked Iroh.

"Eleven fifty," replied the bald kid.

"Eleven fifty... How much do you bid for the rug, Yue?"

"Fifteen hundred," said Yue.

"Cabbage Guy, how much for the rug?"

"Twelve hundred," said the overly excited merchant, still cuddling his cabbage. (PS: He shirt reads: "My cabbages will prevail!")

"Azula?," asked the host.

"Fifteen hundred and one," replied the girl with an evil grin on her face. It was _so_ like her to outbid the innocent one.

"And the actual retail price is...," started Iroh, "One thousand four hundred ninety nine. Cabbage Guy!"

The Cabbage Guy jumped up again, reaching a new personal record: 5 feet, and ran as fast as he could onto the stage.

"Welcome to the show," greeted Iroh. "What prize do we have for him today?"

**How about a new jacuzzi?** The Cabbage Guy started going insane with excitement. **This extravagant jacuzzi provides luxury and relaxation anytime!**

"Cabbage Guy, you'll be playing a game called Pick-A-Pair, and how this works is there are six items and three share the same price, so there are three pairs in total. All you have to do is pick two items with the same price," explained Iroh. "Mike, Brian, tell us about these six items."

**First is the Momo Peach Flavored Cookies for that midday snack... Spring Pond Water for a fresh drink that really quenches your thirst... Fire Flakes for a healthy start in the morning... An O2 Cool Miniature Fan to cool you off on those hot days... Tea Leaves Instant Jasmine Tea for a delicious cup of hot tea, instantly... And lastly, Appa Bison Snacks to feed that hungry flying bison of yours!**

"Okay, Cabbage Guy, out of the cookies, water, cereal, miniature fan, tea, and bison snacks, which two share the same price?," asked Iroh.

The Cabbage Guy first looked out to the audience for an answer, "I choose the Momo Cookies and the Appa Bison Snacks."

"Let's see if he's right," said Iroh.

The price of the cookies slowly appeared.

"4.37. Now if the bison snacks are worth the same amount, you win the jacuzzi."

The price of the bison snacks appeared, even slower than it's prior.

"Oh, no. 5.01. But that's OK, because here at 'The Price Is Right,' we have sympathy. You can choose one of those two items, whether it be the cookies or the snacks, and match it up with another item hopefully having the same price," explained Iroh.

The Cabbage Guy didn't even bother looking to the audience for help. For that, he turned toward his most trusted companion this time - the cabbage. He pressed his right ear up against the vegetable and listened deeply. "Mmmhhhh... hhmmm... Okay, Iroh. I'm gonna go with the Momo Cookies and the Fire Flakes."

Again, the price of the cereal slowly appeared.

"4.37. You win the jacuzzi! Congratulations!!," exclaimed Iroh.

At this point the Cabbage Guy passed out from surprise and excitement.

"We'll be right back after these messages."

--

-Commercial Break-

"Ever feel like you're out of touch with the world? And, darn it, you're cell phone has no service again! WORRY NOT! With the new mini cell (1), you can talk to anyone, anywhere! How, you ask?! It's simple, because of it's small size, the mini cell can get service anywhere! And YES, we realize that makes no sense whatsoever! GET YOURS TODAY!!" -Starts talking very quickly- "The mini cell's size only measures about this: U"

"GET YOURS TODAY!!"

--

"Welcome back to 'The Price Is Right,'" greeted Iroh. "Who's our next contestant?"

**That'll be Toph. Come on down!**

No one "came on down."

**...Come on down!!**

"Pass," said the young girl very coolly. She had no intention of going on this show. The only reason she was here was because her "friends" had dragged her to it. This show was made specifically for people like Twinkle Toes.

**...Onto the next contestant then. Haru, come on down!**

Haru ran down with a big toothy grin painted on his face.

"What prize do we have now?"

**It's a Fire Lord Ozai Portrait.**

"Okay, Haru how much do you bid for the painting?," asked Iroh.

"One thousand."

"Aang?"

"Zero."

"Uhh... you can't go that low."

"One cent."

"Yue?"

"Ten cents."

"And Azula."

"ONE MILLION DOLLARS!!"

"...And the actual retail price is... 25 cents. Yue!"

Yue walks up onto the stage _very slowly_.

When she finally arrives: "Welcome to the show!," greeted Iroh. "Today, we have two..., oh, I'm sorry, _three _prizes for you!"

Yue just smiled and nodded, smiled and nodded...

"Tell us more about these prizes..."

**First we have a beautiful dinette hand painted in the North Pole for 1196. Second is the Now We're Cookin' Grill for 831. And lastly is the Mac Laptop Computer from Apple for 1585.**

"This game, Yue, is called One Wrong Price. Out of these three items, one their prices is wrong. Guess correctly and you win all three prizes, " Iroh explained.

Yue looked over to the crowd for inspiration. But, unfortunately didn't use it.

"I'm going to say the grill."

While most of the crowd yelled out the china set, Yue chose to ignore them. Poor naive Yue...

"Is she right?" -Buzzer sound- "Which one was it?"

The dinette set, ...of course.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. But don't worry, you'll still get to spin the wheel. We'll be right back, don't go away."

--

-Yet Another Commercial Break-

"UGHH!! GROSS!! It's WATER!

"Nobody like the flavor of water anymore! That's why there's new **CACTUS JUICE**! It's loaded with caffeine that makes you go insane!! MUAHAHAHA-cough, cough-HAHA!

"WARNING: DRINK ONLY ONE GLASS A DAY."

--

"And we're back with 'The Price Is Right.' Who's our next lucky contestant?"

**Iroh, that's going to be Zuko. Come on down!**

-Thousands of fangirl screams-

Zuko walked down toward the podium things (again: ?), severely annoyed by the shrieking fangirls.

"Okay, what's our next item?," asked Iroh.

**It's a new HD Television. With this HDTV, you can see and hear programs as if it were happening right in front of you!**

"A new HDTV... Zuko, how much do you bid?"

"Fifteen hundred."

"Aang?"

"Thirteen hundred."

"Azula?"

"What were the other two bids?," she asked innocently.

"Fifteen hundred and thirteen hundred," replied Iroh.

"Fifteen hundred and one," said Azula.

"And Haru?"

"One dollar."

"Ahh, that's our first one dollar of the day. And the actual retail price is... 2013. Oh..., ugh, ...Azula..."

-Entire crowd boos, especially the Zuko fangirls-

"What do we have for Azula today?"

**It's a new car!** **Whether you're driving around town or going on a road trip, the Dodge Caliber is there for you!**

"This game is called 'That's Too Much!' What happens is we show you possible prices of the car and they increase as we go along. When you see a price that's just above the real price of the car shout out 'that's too much,'" said Iroh.

"Okay, let's begin. 2,349?"

"Keep going," said Azula.

"6,286?"

"Keep going."

"10,357?"

"Higher."

"14,238?"

"Keep going."

"19,974?"

At this point, Azula was unsure. One more? Or this is it? The crowd was silent. They refused to help the villain.

After some pondering, "One more."

"21,173?"

"That's too much."

"Is she right?," asked Iroh.

There was the binging sound that when you heard, you knew you won. Only the buzzing meant you lost.

"Yes! Congratulations!," said Iroh with fake enthusiasm. The crowd was, again, dead silent.

"We'll be right back folks with the wheel coming up next!"

--

-Commercial Break #3 (Oh no! XD)-

"A new oven: 1,187

"Cake mix: 4.29

"Frosting in a can: 3.96

"Airbending cakes toward air nomads with Monk Gyatso: Priceless.

"For everything else there's MasterCard."

--

**Here's Iroh!**

"Welcome back to 'The Price Is Right.' The object here is to spin the wheel hoping that it lands on a high enough number getting you close enough to a dollar without going over. You can only spin twice and if it doesn't go all the way around once, you have to spin again, for it doesn't count. The person with the highest amount without going over a dollar wins. Now, up first spinning the wheel is Yue, since you haven't won anything on the show yet. Second is the Cabbage Guy. And last is Azula since you won the most."

Yue grabs onto the wheel and spins it as lightly as possible. Somehow, though, it makes it around one landing on 65 cents.

"Do you want to keep it or spin again?"

"I think I'll keep it."

Next was the Cabbage Guy. Although, he didn't spin the wheel. His cabbage did...(?) Doesn't that somehow not count? Anyways, it went around twice and slowed abruptly on the 5 cent, but WAIT! It's still going-

"Come on just a little further," said Iroh. "Yes! Dollar on the nose! ...Sorry Yue, thanks for playing."

The Cabbage Guy again went insane with excitement and high fives his cabbage.

"Okay Azula, the only way you can win this is if you can get a dollar and tie with the Cabbage Guy. If you do you'll both spin again once and whoever has the higher amount wins."

Azula took hold of the wheel and spun it as hard as she could. _Beep_, _beep_, _beep_, _beep_...

--One Hour Later--

_Beep_, _beep_, _beep_, _beep-_IT STOPPED!

"Five cents. Okay the only way you can tie now is if you get 95 cents."

Azula spun the wheel again. _Beep_, _beep_, _beep_, _beep_, _beep_...

--One Hour Later--

_Beep_, _beep_, _beep_, _beep-_end!

"Twenty five cents. Sorry Azula," Iroh fake apologized. -crowd cheers as she leaves the stage-

"Now, Cabbage Guy, because you spun a dollar on the nose you win 1,000 dollars-" -crowd cheers- "You now have to chance to spin again. If it lands on the five or fifteen cents you'll get another 5,000. If it lands on the dollar you win another 10,000. Good luck."

The Cabbage Guy's cabbage spins the wheel - seriously, wouldn't you think he's cheating or something?! - and it lands on...

"ONE DOLLAR! YOU WIN ANOTHER 10,000 DOLLARS! Congratulations! See you at the showcase. We'll be right back folks, don't touch that channel," exclaimed Iroh.

The Cabbage Guy faints for the second time.

--

-Commercial Break Time!!-

"Ever have one of those days where your enemy hunts you down and tries to capture you? Or maybe your sister is trying to murder you and your uncle just because she's insane? Or your travel companion went insane on Cactus Juice and you're afraid they may do something drastic?

"AvaAid is here for YOU!

"Need insurance? No problem. Call today. We'll help you out with your enemy/crazy sister/traveling companion who got insane on cactus juice.

"1877-999-9999."

--

"Welcome back to 'The Price Is Right.' Mike, Brian, we need another contestant."

**That'll be Suki. Come on down!**

The Kyoshi warrior ran down, with the biggest grin on her face.

"Okay, welcome to the show. What's our next prize?"

**Well, Iroh. That's going to be a new Fazuki Watch. This watch, made in the Fire Nation, is always on time and is made of cubic zirconium.**

"Thanks Mike and Brian. Okay, Suki, how much do you bid?"

"Eight fifty."

"Aang?"

"One thousand."

"Haru?"

"Nine hundred."

"And Zuko?"

"Nine fifty."

"And the actual retail price is... eight ninety-nine," said Iroh. "Suki!"

You can't imagine the look on Haru's face, off by one dollar... HE wanted that watch...

"Welcome to the show Suki. Tell her what her prize is today!"

**It's a new Grand Piano! This old-fashioned piano will bring pleasure to your ears for years to come.**

"Suki, this game is called Push-Over. All you have to do is push the numbered blocks until the price of piano is the blue area," explained Iroh. "However, you can't pull, so once you push the number over you can't take it back."

--The blocks read: 4 8 7 6 5 3 9 0 2 2 1--

Suki pushed the blocks hesitantly and slowly up until she got to 6539, the crowd guiding her the whole time.

"Let's see if she's right."

The actual price of the piano appeared.

"Congratulations! You win the Grand Piano! We''ll be right back, don't go away!"

--

-Commercial Break #5 (Only about four more to go)-

"Want to sit down to a nice game of Pai Sho with me? So relaxing, but OH! Oops! You lost the Lotus Tile!

"FEAR NOT!

"The Pai Sho Tile Replacers, or PSTR, will get you're life back on track with a replacement tile! Call today! 1-800-294-8861."

--

"Welcome back! Alright, we need another contestant!"

**Gran-Gran! Come on down!**

The elder slowly crept down the steps as the whole crowd cheered for her.

"Okay, what's our next prize?"

**It's a collection of perfume! We guarantee you'll love these summer fragrances for women.**

"A summer fragrance collection. Gran-Gran, how much do you bid?"

"Nine hundred."

"Aang?"

"Eight hundred."

"Haru?"

"Seven hundred ninety-nine."

"And Zuko?"

"Seven hundred fifty."

"And the actual retail price is... seven hundred seventy-three. Zuko!"

Poor Zuko, he just won seven summer fragrances for women. He clearly wanted that HDTV from a bit back that his sister took from him; she better share! What was he to do with perfume? Maybe he can make up for it in the next game...

"Hi. Welcome to the show," greeted Iroh. "What prize do we have for him?"

**Zuko, you'll be playing Plinko where you can win up to 50,000 dollars!**

Yeah, he can make up for it.

The usually angry Zuko had a big grin on his face, _"This was gonna be easy_," he thought.

"Here you go, Zuko," said Iroh as he handed him a semi-large, circular game piece.

_"What the..."_

"That game piece is used on the board behind you. You'll have a chance to win more in a few moments. The object of the game is to drop those game pieces here into the center that reads 10,000. If you do and you win four other pieces, you'll get 50,000 dollars. If your piece land on other numbers," such as 1,000, 500, 100, or 0, "then the total of the numbers your pieces land on will amount to how much money you win," explained Iroh. "Simple enough, right? Now, come over here, Mike, Brian, show us the items."

**First it's a vintage popcorn maker. Then we have an MP3 Player. Third is a shower radio. And lastly is a coffee maker.**

"What's going to happen here," began Iroh, "is we're going to show you two numbers for each item. And you're going to tell us if the number on the left is the first number of the actual price of that item or the number on the right is the last number of the actual price of that item. Okay, let's begin. Now, first the vintage popcorn maker. Does it start with 6 or end with 9?"

Zuko looked toward the crowd for ideas.

"I'm gonna say it's starts with 6," said Zuko after a few moments.

"Is he right?"

-Buzzing sound-

"Oh, sorry. But that's okay, you can still get three more game pieces. The MP3 player, does it start with 1 or end with 3?"

Zuko looks out to the crowd.

"Three."

"Is he right?"

-Buzzing Sound Yet Again-

"That's okay, you still have two more chances," said Iroh. "The shower radio, does it start with a 2 or end with a 7?"

Zuko looks out to the crowd yet again.

"I'm going with the crowd. Two."

"Is he right?"

-Buzzing Sound-

"Ohh. I'm sorry. It's okay, you still have another chance. Good luck. Okay, the coffee maker. Does it start with 3 or end with 5?"

Zuko looks out once more.

"Five."

"Is he right?"

-Binging Sound-

"Okay, so now you have two Plinko game pieces. You're going to drop them from up there and we'll see what it lands on."

Zuko placed his one of two game pieces toward the right side of the huge board and dropped it. It went straight, then a little left, and a little more left, and-

"Oh, no!," said Iroh.

It landed on the zero.

"You were so close to the 10,000! Alright, you have one more piece. Let it drop."

This time Zuko placed the piece a little more to the right side, it was going to go to the left anyway, right? It went straight, then left, then right, and only to land on... zero...

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You'll still get to spin the wheel. Okay folks, we'll be right back."

--

-Commercial Break #6-

"Renting three kimodo rhinos: 30.24

"Building a machine to penetrate the earth city: 1278.57

"Buying a new crown for your coronation: 457.25

"Going insane by the end of the television show: priceless

"For everything else there's MasterCard."

--

"Welcome back. Mike, Brian, we need one more contestant."

**That's gonna be Ty Lee. Come on down!**

Ty Lee cartwheeled down the stage, apparently the over-bubbly girl was extremely happy.

"Welcome to the show. What's our next prize?"

**That'll be a new stereo system. It provides surround song music all day and night!**

"A new stereo system. Ty Lee how much do you bid?"

"Two hundred."

"Poor Aang's been here the entire show. How much do you bid, Aang?"

"One hundred forty."

"Gran-Gran?"

"One hundred."

"And Haru?"

"One hundred ten."

"And the actually retail price is... One hundred fifty-six. Aang!"

Finally, the bald-headed kid made it to the stage, with a huge smile on his face!!

"Welcome to the show! What prize do we have for him today?"

**How about a new car?!**

Aang went insane with excitement - too bad he can't drive it.

**It's a new Convertible Mini Cooper!**

"Aang, you'll be playing a game called Push-Over. Or, as it's also known, the Yodel Game. The object here is to guess the price of these three items and the Yodel Guy here will travel as far as the difference between your guess and the actual price. However, you can't go pass 25, or he'll go off the 'cliff.' Tell us about these items."

**First, it's a Digital Alarm Clock from Fazuki. Second, is a Small Fine Vase made in the Southern Water Tribe. And lastly, it's an Electronic Picture Frame.**

"Thanks Mike and Brian. Okay, Aang, how much do you think the Digital Alarm Clock is?"

Aang looks out toward the audience for help.

"Um... twenty," he said meekly.

"You don't sound to sure of yourself. Okay, let's see if he's close."

-Yodel music plays in background- The Yodel Guy climb the cardboard mountain slowly... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5.

"Alright, not a bad start. The actual price was 25. Moving on to the next prize, how much do you think the vase is?"

Aang looks at his friends in the audience, again, for an answer.

"Forty."

"Alright, let's find out."

-Yodel music kicks up again- The Yodel Guy starts up again, climbing slowly... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10... 11... 12... 13... 14... 15... 16... 17... 18...

"Stop! Stop!," yelled out Iroh.

...19... 20... 21.

"Oh! Off by 16 dollars! Who knew the actual price was 56? So with the next item you can only be off by four dollars or less or else you lose the car. How much do you think the frame is?," asked Iroh.

Aang looked out for inspiration, he really wanted the car - even though he couldn't drive it.

"Seventy five," he said at last.

"Let's find out."

-Yodel music kicks up once more- And the little Yodel Guy travels again... 22... 23... 24!

"You did it! Congratulations! We'll be right back with the wheel," said Iroh.

--

-Commercial Break #7-

"Watch the series finale of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' anytime, on demand on Youtube!" (2)

--

"Welcome back to 'The Price Is Right.' And it's time to spin the wheel again. You know the rules: Spin as close to a dollar, without going over. Zuko since you won nothing in Plinko, you go first. Then Suki. And then Aang, since you won the most with the car. Alright Zuko, go ahead and spin."

Zuko grabbed onto the wheel and spins semi-hard. It lands on...

"Fifty-five cents, that's a ruff one, do you wanna keep that or spin again?"

"I'll keep it," said Zuko.

"Okay, Suki, it's your turn to spin," said Iroh.

She spun it, kinda hard. But only getting her with...

"Ten cents, spin again, you have to get to fifty-five."

She spun again, not as hard, landing her with...

"Thirty-five cents. Sorry Suki, that's only forty-five. Thanks for playing. Okay, Aang, the only thing stopping you from Showcase is Zuko's fifty-five cents. Beat that and you're moving on."

Aang grasped the wheel, and spun it, ...weakly.

"Twenty-cents. Spin again."

Aang grabbed the wheel once again and spun it, much harder. Apparently this kid was competitive.

"Thirty-five cents. It's a tie! Okay, now both of you have to spin again, only once, and whoever has a higher amount wins and goes onto Showcase. Zuko, you go first."

Zuko spins, hoping as to that it would land on the one dollar. But...

"Come on, slow down! ...Ohh! Fifteen cents," says Iroh. "Alright Aang, all you have to do is beat 15 cents."

Aang grabbed onto the wheel and spun as hard as he could. Who knew the airbending dude had so much strength?!

"Come on forty cents, oh!! Ten cents, sorry Aang, thanks for playing. Zuko, you're going to the Showcase! We'll be right back don't go away!"

--

-Commercial Break (Only one more after this!)-

"Dude! I just bought a bunch of Avatar Plushies from _insert name here_! Come on, you know you want a Zuko plushy!" (2)

--

"Welcome back to 'The Price Is Right.' And we're here with our Showcase Showdown," said Iroh. -crowd cheers- "The rules here are basically the same. We'll show you a showcase and you have to bid close to the actual price without going over. The person closer wins. If you are off by 250 or less, you'll win both showcases. Alright, Cabbage Guy, you have first choice with the showcases. We're going to show you one showcase and if you don't really like it, you can pass it on to Zuko over here. Alright, let's begin."

**Cabbage Guy, your showcase is all about femininity. First we have a year's supply of Avon Beauty Cosmetics. With Avon's make-up, you'll look you're best always! Next is a beautiful out-and-about dress! This sequin dress is sure to complement your figure! And no dress would be complete without jewelry! From Sahara comes this new diamond necklace and matching bracelet. And finally, a trip to Paris, France - the fashion capital of the world.**

-Is laughing- "Do you want to bid - haha - or pass it on?"

The Cabbage Guy pressed his ear to his cabbage.

"I'm gonna pass it on," said the Cabbage Guy after consulting with his vegetable.

Zuko gave him one of his famous _I'm-gonna-kill-you_ looks.

"Zuko, how much do you bid?"

"Eighteen thousand," he said, hoping so much that he would lose.

"Here's your showcase, Cabbage Guy."

**This is showcase is all about a need for speed. First we have two matching... motocross vehicles! One for you, and another for a friend so you can race. Next is another set of two... jet skis!! Lastly is a new, red Pontiac Sports Car for around town or long-distance travels! **

"Thanks, Mike and Brian. So Cabbage Guy, how much do you bid?"

He puts his ear up against his cabbage yet for the fourth time in this show. ...Or is it the third?

"Thirty-six thousand."

"Alright, we'll be right back after these messages."

--

-Commercial Break #9-

...Okay, no one really cares about commercials now. Let's get to the showcases. (2)

--

"Welcome back to the 'Price Is Right.' Okay, Zuko, for the trip to Paris, you bid eighteen thousand. The actual retail price is... 21,467. A difference of 3467. Not bad," said Iroh.

"Okay, Cabbage Guy, you bid thirty-six thousand for the sports car. The actual retail price is... 31,589. Over-bid. Sorry, Cabbage Guy, thanks for playing. Zuko you're the winner! Congratulations!," exclaimed Iroh.

And what exactly was going through both of they're minds at that moment?

_"I should have bid 4411 dollars lower!"_

_"I should have bid 3468 dollars higher!"_

* * *

Zu-Zu won a bunch of feminine products :) !! So, I was talking to my friend one day and I was explaining, to her, the show "The Price Is Right," when she said, "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if the Avatar gang was on 'The Price Is Right?'" And along came this; a result of my friend's comment and me watching too much Avatar and Price Is Right. I was thinking of doing a couple of other chapters as separate shows, but I'm not entirely sure yet. If I do and you want to see a specific character in the next chapter/show, then just write their name(s) in a review.

Just a couple of notes on the side to clear things up:  
-Yes, I realize that there are no dollar signs. Fanfic decided to delete them when I clicked the "Save Changes" button. (But I love Fanfic anyway!)  
-(1) The whole mini cell was a joke with my friend, just in case you were confused.  
-(2) Yeah, I ran outta ideas.

Anyways, constructive criticism is always welcome.

--Cosmo.


	2. Season 1, Episode 2 Preview

* * *

"Avatar: The Price Is Right"

* * *

_Production #2_

**From the studios of Ancient China, it's time for another chapter of extravagant prizes! It's the game that combines the entire cast of Avatar - "The Price Is Right!" And here's our first four contestants: Sokka! **-runs down, extremely excited, almost not believing they called _his_ name- **Mai! **-could barely care less but walks down anyway- **King Bumi! **-the crazy old man just laughs (who really knows why) and runs down- **and Katara! **-biggest grin that you can ever imagine was imprinted on her face-** Come on down! You're the next contestants on "The Price Is Right!"**

**And here's our host Uncle Iroh!** -crowd cheers as he walks onto the stage-

"Welcome to 'The Price Is Right.' We've got our four contestants so let's move on," said Iroh. "What's the first item up for bids?"

**It's a new Four Nations Chest! This sturdy chest will store all of your belongings and has the four nation symbols engraved in it's mahogany wood.**

"A Four Nations Chest," repeated Iroh. "How much do you think it is, Sokka?"

"One thousand," said the eager warrior.

"Mai, what do you bid?"

"Nine hundred," she replied blandly.

"Bumi?"

He listened for a moment to the crowd.

The crazy king responded, "one thousand one hundred."

"And Katara?"

"Nine hundred and fifty," said 'sugar queen.'

"And the actual retail price is...," started Iroh, "Nine hundred and fifty eight. Katara!"

Katara at this point is literally screaming. She hugs Mai, who gets severely irritated, in her rush of excitement and runs up on stage to join Iroh.

"Hi. Welcome to the show. We have a wonderful prize for you. Mike, Brian, show her what we have."

**It's a trip to Ba Sing Se You'll enjoy the beautiful sights in this impenetrable city. And it's a trip to the North Pole! In this winter wonderland, you'll experience a whole new array of cultures****.**

"You're playing a game called 'Switch?,'" explained Iroh. "Now, as shown, the price of a trip to Ba Sing Se is 2763 and the price of the trip to the North Pole is 3196. Do you think the prices are right, or do you want to switch them?"

Katara looked out toward her fellow cast. Hmmm... to switch or _not_ to switch? **THAT** is the question.

After a brief moment, Katara found her answer.

"Switch," she admitted.

The models (who were actually Kyoshi warriors - minus Suki) switched the prices of the items.

"Okay. Let's see if she's right."

And the price is...

* * *

Because I'm taking so long, I thought I should at least put up a preview of what I have already written. Sorry for the long delay - and not even a full chapter. Again, really sorry. But, it'll be up here soon. And, since this chapter isn't finished yet, you can still send the name of a character in a review or PM.

--Cosmo.


End file.
